Promise Me
by Miss Poison
Summary: Harry didn't go to live with Lily's sister because Hagrid never found him. Severus promised Lily he would protect Harry, so that is what he did. Took Harry, hid him, and found him a new family even though he doesn't want to let Harry go. A vampire family. A werewolf boyfriend...is he really safer there? Will be SLASH. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight **

**This will be slash (in later chapters) if you don't like don't read it, for those who do ENJOY**

**IMPORTANT!**** I was asked by a reader where Bella was and that pointed out an obvious flaw in my story which I have corrected. But don't worry it does not affect the story at all other than the fact that the Cullens do NOT live in Forks yet. To correct this I just removed '_in Forks, Washington'_ that's all I changed nothing else. Don't worry they will eventually move to Forks.**

**ANYWAYS...Please enjoy the story and I'll try not to mess up again :)**

* * *

Severus gathers all of the ingredients that he would need to make this potions. But he fumbles and a bottle of Dragon blood crashes to the ground. He carefully places the other ingredients down beside his cauldron. Taking a deep breath he backs away from it and falls to the ground. Tears fill his eyes and fall freely down his cheeks.

Why did this have this have to happen to her? Why not someone less important?

He doesn't know what to do his heart is broken and empty and wishes he could follow his lost love.

But he made a promise that he has to keep, since it was the last thing she asked him to do.

_**~~Flashback~~**_

"_Sev, I need you to promise me something." Severus turns to his long-time friend and secret love who he would do anything for._

"_Of course." She looks down to the bundle in her arms and coos at her baby._

"_If anything happens to me and James please make sure Harry is taken care of." Harry giggles and gets a hold on a lock of Lily's hair._

"_I love the boy Lily, but I can't raise a child. Can't one of James' friends do so also?" He knows that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather, so why could she make him promise to look after Harry?_

"_No, I need someone I trust completely to promise me that my little Harry will not go to live with my sister and her horrid husband. Promise me Severus. Please." Lily turns her pleading eyes to him and he saw how important it was to her._

"_I promise." Lily frees one of her arms to wrap it over his shoulders hugging him as tightly as she can with one arm. _

"_Thank you Sev, you are the best friend I could have asked for." She brings her arm down to hold her baby closer and leans closer to Severus to rest her head on his shoulder._

_**~~Flashback Ends~~**_

A loud wail brings Severus out of his despairing. And he manages to get back to his feet and across the room where he left the sleeping toddler in the transfigured crib. Harry, who is obviously no longer asleep, was now standing, clutching the edge of the crib and screaming as loud as his little lungs will allow.

Severus wastes no time picking up the child and holding him close to him, trying to soothe him. Contrary to what most believe about Severus, he isn't heartless and doesn't want to see Lily's baby upset. Throughout all of his visits with Lily he became very fond of Harry and sees him as his own.

He gently rock Harry in his arms like Lily taught him to do when Harry cries. And whispers words of reassurance into the boy's ears hoping it would help comfort the distressed boy.

"You are alright Harry, no one will hurt you. I won't let them." With those words Harry looks up at Severus with tear-filled eyes and hiccups as he tries to stop crying.

He doesn't blame him for being afraid, what he went through was more than most child can handle. The scene, that greeted him when he got to the Potter's Cottage in Godric's Hollow, was one of horror. The house was in shambles, he didn't know if he would ever move again but he heard crying. Harry was alive and he had to keep his promise. He tried his best to ignore the body in the room with him and picked up Harry and fled before anyone else arrived.

He begged for Lily to be spared and would have begged for Harry's life also but he knew that Voldemort would not spare Harry and nothing he could do would save Harry's life. He left for the Potter Cottage as soon as he could but he was already too late, the damage was done. The sound of Harry's cries was glorious, at least one of the two he loved were alive.

Now here he was with little Harry in his arms nothing anyone could do would take Harry away from him. Sadly though, he knew Harry could not stay with him. He was still marked and there was no way of knowing what would happen to Harry if he was found with Severus. The most likely option would be that he would be sent to live with Lily's sister, and Lily made him promise he wouldn't let that happen.

"What will we do Harry?" He strokes the toddler's soft raven hair and looks around the room hoping an answer will appear.

Then an answer does appear but in his memories, a brief conversation he had with Lily.

_**~~Flashback~~**_

"_Did you know James has an ancestor that is still alive, well not alive more like living?" Lily said when he arrived at the café for their breakfast together._

"_How is that possible? I thought he was the last Potter left to continue the line." Severus says after ordering his coffee and sitting down._

"_Technically he is, seeing as this other Potter is a Vampire." She says casually and takes a bite of her sandwich._

"_Pardon?" Lily rolls her eyes and continues eating._

"_Lily?" He asks again._

"_I said there is another Potter who is a vampire, his name is Edward he is a great great great great great great….uncle there might be more greats in there but still a relative. Interesting right? I want to meet him one day, I'm curious if he knows he has any relatives alive."_

_**~~Flashback Ends~~**_

A relative. That's it, they can't take Harry away from a blood relative and this Edward was Harry's relative. If he is willing to look after Harry then it is possible that he could stay there and not go to Petunia's to live. And a vampire would be able to protect Harry and not be affected by accidental magic. Vampires are known for their resistance towards magic, and are unaffected by spells, potions and hexes. If he could convince this man to take care of Harry then he would be safe.

But how could he find him and see if he is willing to look after a child, since it would be a challenge to any vampire considering their bloodlust problem. But it's a good thing there are potions for both of those problems. Noticing that Harry has fallen asleep again he gently lowers him back into the crib.

Now it was time to get brewing. But first he needs to acquire the necessary ingredients.

_**~~*Ten Days Later*~~**_

Severus lays back in his arm chair, finally able to take a break. He was able to find out more about Edward, who now goes by Edward Cullen and lives with his sire and the rest of his coven. Luckily for him the Cullen's turned out to be vegetarian and drink from animals only, which makes the possibility of leaving Harry with them more likely.

Now was only the matter of how would he convince them to take in Harry.

He started pacing trying to figure things out. A tugging on his robe brings him out of his thoughts and down to a hungry Harry reaching for Severus to pick him up.

He picks Harry up and goes to find something to feed to child.

* * *

So today was the day, the day he had to let Harry go. The boy he feels like is his own son, tears starts to fill his eyes, the thought of losing Harry too was too much. No, he wasn't losing Harry, protecting him, and giving him a better chance.

He is standing in the shadows, he casts notice-me-not on him and Harry hoping that the vampires would not see through it. He took a potion before that would make his scent nonexistent so that wouldn't give away his position either, now he just needed to get Harry to the house.

Harry was asleep in an intricately woven bassinet and wrapped in the softest blanket he could find. He was cuddling the stuffed dragon he bought for him, he refused to let go of the toy.

Carefully, so he doesn't wake Harry, he moved towards the house and the Cullens. When he gets to the house he softly places Harry down at the door and leans down to kiss the boy's forehead and tuck him in tighter. He squirms slightly but doesn't wake. He takes out the letters he wrote explaining everything to Edward and his coven.

He stands up and straightens out his robes. Taking a deep breath he reaches for the doorbell and apparates way before anyone answers the door. He only apparates across town, but it is far enough. The moment his feet touch the ground they give out and he falls to the ground in tears for the second time in the last two weeks.

He has lost everything he cares about because he wasn't allowed to protect them. And now they are both gone from him.

**3**

**So what do you think? **

**Two new stories and updated another one….WOW I'm on a roll this week.**

**I hope you guys like it, tell me if you do and I will try my best to update soon you never know when that could be, but look at how I've done so far it could be soon**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I've been kind of busy. Here is my apology…..*Hands you a cookie***

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter **

**WARNING! Will eventually contain SLASH…you have been warned**

**xXx**

**IMPORTANT!**

**I noticed a big mistake I made early in the story with the plot and timeline**

**And that mistake was ****BELLA****. When I first started this I wrote it so the Cullen's lived in Forks but later I changed this because I wanted Harry and his Boyfriend not to have such a large age difference. So I changed the bit saying the Cullens lived in Forks but when I changed this I forgot to take Bella out of the story also. I have taken her out now. And by doing so it only changed the first few sentences and the rest is still the same.**

**I am soooooo sorry for the confusion this has caused and if you see any other mistakes like this please point them out.**

* * *

Life has always been so simple in the Cullen household. It's always quiet and without interference from the outside world they could go on unbothered and quite content. But they all knew things change all the time and nothing is certain. None of the Cullen's knew this better than Alice; she knew all about how the future is so uncertain and always changing as people changed their minds.

But for now things in the Cullen home were peaceful; even as the cloaked figure approached their home unnoticed.

**xXx(The rest hasn't been changed)xXx**

Alice looks up suddenly, her eyes were clouded over and Edward watched as images flashed across her mind.

Jasper is at his mate's side in an instant.

"Oh my.." Alice starts.

"Alice…?" Jasper asks at the same time.

_Ding Dong_

All of the Cullens' attention is at the door.

"How did someone get to the door with us noticing? Alice?" Rosalie asks, her eyes going back to Alice.

"I don't know." Alice says slowly. Her eyes are still fixed on the door.

"What did you see?"

"I don't know." Alice repeats.

"How can you not know what you saw?" Rosalie accuses.

There's only one way to fix this. He goes back into Alice's mind to take a closer look at what she saw and Edward is just as confused as Alice. Images and people too blurry to make out anything too distinct.

"Edward?" Carlisle asks.

Edward shakes his head. "It's all too blurry to make out."

"How did someone get to the door without us noticing?" Rosalie says glaring at the door.

They were vampires, so how did someone get this close without them noticing. With their enhanced senses and Alice's visions, they are usually never caught off guard.

"Well," Carlisle stands and moves towards the door "let's not keep our visitor waiting."

The other Cullens follow close behind him ready for who or whatever was waiting behind that door.

But when Carlisle opens the door finally what lies behind it they weren't prepared for. Edward hears the sound of a soft heartbeat that he hadn't heard before.

Esme gasps and that is all the others need to move forward to inspect the visitor. What greets their eyes was not the dangerous threat they had all been expecting. Instead a sleepy emerald eyed bundle peers back at them.

"A child?" Rosalie gasps.

The child looked to be about a year old with a tuff of messy raven hair and sleep hazed green eyes. He was wrapped carefully and placed in a woven basinet. It appeared to Edward whoever left the toddler here had cared enough to make sure he was warm and comfortable.

"Who would leave a child on our doorstep?" Alice asks.

Esme breaks away from her previous surprise and kneels down to pick up the toddler out of the basinet he was laying in. She cradles the child in her arms brings him in and out of the cold.

"I can't answer that Alice; I don't recognize this child from any of my patients." Carlisle says. "I also don't recognize any of the scents on him. We will need to call the police and tell them what happened and they might know who this child belongs to."

"Why not leave him at the hospital instead? That seems like a better choice of where to abandon a baby, since it is a _hospital _after all." Rosalie says.

"To a stressed out parent the home of a doctor may seem like a better place. And Carlisle is a well-known doctor and someone may have thought this was the safest place to bring their baby." Esme states, she kneels back down to grab a bundle of papers from inside the basinet and hands them to her husband. "But maybe these will tell you more."

Carlisle takes the papers from his mate smiling at her thoughtfulness; he hadn't thought to look for an explanation or any sort of letter. He looks down at the papers and starts to read aloud;

_Dear Cullen,_

_I write this letter with concern for the child that is currently within my care. I regret to inform you that his parent, Lily nee Evans Potter and James Potter, were just killed in a tragic accident that has left him an orphan. Their child Harrison James Potter was temporarily in my care, sadly because of circumstances outside of my control I am unable to further look after him._

_Harry's mother and I were very close and she informed me that her husband, James Potter, had an ancestor that was still living. After some extensive research I was able to determine that this ancestors name is Edward Mason. Mister Mason is the brother of Laura Mason who is married into the Potter line from which Harry was born into years later. _

_Edward is the only relative of Harry's that is suitable to look after him. I have also look further into the Cullen Clan to ensure that he would be safe within your care. _

_Furthermore since you and your family are all vampires I can be guaranteed that when Harry's 'special talents' make an appearance that he will not be shunned or made an experiment of. I do not how much of the Wizarding world is known to you, but I can only hope that you know enough to keep him safe. _

_Enclosed within in a copy of the Potter Family tree and a picture of Laura Mason and her husband, also enclosed in a key to the Potter Family vault within is enough money to pay his way through school and any other expenses. The other papers here are all the forms needed to legally adopt Harry in your world and ours, and no one will be able to take him or use him._

_I must inform you that there are people who will want to take him and use him; under NO circumstance can you let that happen._

_Please watch over him and love him._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

All of the Cullens stand in shock of what they had just heard. Edward was most dumbfounded of them all. How could this child be related to him? To Laura? He barely remembers his life as Edward Mason, but he does remember his family. Even though he doesn't have a lot of clear memories of them; he can still see them and know that he once had them.

"So, he is supposed to be my great-great-nephew?" He asks still unsure of what he was just told.

The others looked just as shocked as him. Well, all but Esme whose attention is on little Harry. She pokes his little stomach causing a giggle to escape from the toddler's lips. The big toothy grin brings a smile to Edward's lips as he watches his (supposed) nephew. It might be kind of fun to have him in their lives. He would bring something new to their usual routine.

Rosalie and Esme would love the chance to mother the small boy, and Alice would spoil him by buying out full stores just for him. Emmett

"He can't stay." Jasper states calmly.

"And why not?" Rosalie almost yells.

"Because it's not safe for him here!" Jasper explains. "We are not the family he needs, we can't be."

"Why can't we be?" Rosalie whispers; too low most would not have heard the plea. But the look in her eyes could not go unnoticed. All of the Cullens know how much she has wanted a child and every ounce of that want was now reflected in her eyes.

Jasper flinches and has to look away. "It would not be fair to him." He states calmly.

"How is having a loving family not fair to him?"

"That wasn't what I was referring to and you know it."

"I know….but…" Rosalie face falls and she lowers herself onto the couch. "But why not? Just because our heart doesn't beat does not mean we don't have one." Emmett crosses the room and wraps his arms around his mate trying to comfort her. Immediately she buries her face into his shoulder.

"Edward should be the one who gets to decide if he gets to stay or not." Her voice was muffled by Emmett's shoulder and normal ears would not have caught her words but the rest of the Cullen's heard her clearly. "Since he is Harry's uncle and all."

"Edward?" Carlisle turns to his first childe. "What do you think we should do him young Harry?"

Edward looks around to look at the faces of his family members. He doesn't need to hear their thoughts to know what they are all thinking. But their thoughts are loud enough; their pleading and begging, their disagreements and confusion he can hear it all and if he were human he would have one terrible headache by now.

He turns to Esme who is still holding the toddler. Green eyes blink up at him and a big grin greets him. He wiggles a bit in Esme's grasp and gets his hands free and reaches towards Edward. When Edward doesn't react or take him from Esme he whines and wiggles a little more determined. His little chubby hands trying to grasp at something far from his reach.

Esme sighs and takes a few steps forward and holds Harry out to Edward and still Edward doesn't take the toddler.

"Edward take him. He won't settle until you do." She smiles when Edward holds out his arms for Harry taking him from her.

Harry smiles when he gets what he wanted and leans against the vampire and lets his eyes droop closed. Edward smiles as he watches his nephew. This might not be such a bad thing. Harry is just a baby he can't do that much and he needs a family.

"It won't hurt to just try and see if it will work. And if it doesn't we can always find a better family for him." Edward finally replies.

Rosalie smiles slightly and looks at the sleeping baby.

_This could work._

* * *

Severus paces back across the room to the fireplace thinking for the hundredth time if what he did was the right thing. He knew from the beginning that he wouldn't be the one to raise Harry but still he wished he was. No, the Cullen's would be Harry's family now and they will take care of him and raise him and love him.

But he will never know who Lily was or James. He won't know who his parents were or what they did for him. He won't know who he is and what he is to the Wizarding world. And it is better this way…. How is it better this way?

Growing up not knowing Lily. His mother. Not knowing how much she loved him and how far she went because of that unconditional love. Would Lily of wanted this for her son? Of course not, this is far from the ideal situation. She would want to be the one there for her son looking after him, teaching him, reading to him and telling him stories. She would have given everything for that to happen, but she already gave everything she had so he could live.

And even James. Harry won't know his father. Sure, Severus didn't like James Potter but that didn't mean he was a bad father. He would have done all the things every father dreams of doing with their son. But now he can't. He can't ever scare away the monsters from under the bed or help Harry laugh away all his tears. He can no longer be Harry's father because he is dead along with his beloved wife.

Harry. He isn't going to be a Potter for much longer; not Lily's or James' son. A tear escapes his eye and falls down his cheek. He wipes it away quickly and goes to collect more ingredients for the batch of Pepper-up potions he is supposed to be making.

He begins to walk from the room only to trip over something on the floor.

It's Harry's griffin.

He holds the toy close to his chest.

He misses Harry.

* * *

**~Miss Poison's Notes~**

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the wait but it's done now…. YAY! Please Favourite, Follow and/or Review, all are greatly appreciated.**

**PLEASE READ-**** I need input on what to do next, by telling me; **

**Which werewolf should imprint on Harry?**

**1) Sam**

**2) Seth**

**3) Jacob**

**4) Another pack member**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter will be mostly time skips of Harry and the Cullen's as he grows up with them**

**I DO NOT own Twilight and/or Harry Potter**

**WARNING! Will eventually be SLASH considered yourself warned**

**~x*x~**

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Two emerald eyes blink open slowly still glazed by sleep. A familiar face from the day before greets him by wrapping their arms around his small form picking him up.

"Good morning Harry." Edward smiles. "Sorry about the bed. We weren't expecting a toddler to be staying with us, so we don't have a crib for you yet. But I'm sure the girls will fix that by the end of the day. Although for now, you will just need to cope with a couple of blankets on a couch in my room. I'm sure you don't really care, right?"

Harry smiles and reaches to pull of Edward's ear.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He laughs. "Now I bet you are hungry and I smell cookies downstairs. So we should get you down there and fed."

The toddler yawns and blinks up at Edward.

"Not very talkative, are you?" Edward laughs

It takes only a few minutes to get downstairs and get Harry fed. And much to Harry excitement, Esme had been baking all night for Harry and had many different types of cookies and muffins for the tyke to choose from. After Esme managed to get Harry to finish a bowl of cereal she gave him a chocolate chip cookie to chew on while the rest the Cullen's figured out what was going to happen next.

"Rosalie and I can go out and get a crib, highchair and clothes for him." Alice suggests. "Since he will need all of the basic things no matter how long he stays here."

Immediately Jasper looks like he wants to say something and Alice sighs.

"No, don't even start Jasper. Harry will need these things regardless of where he goes and we have the money to make sure he gets the best." Alice says as she slips pass her mate to grab Rosalie's hand and slip out the door.

Edward sits back on the couch watching his family.

"Well after looking over the papers Mr. Snape gave us it would seem he is suggesting we change his name you keep him safe from anyone who may come looking to use him. We will still be legal guardian of Harry Potter so no one can question that or our legal rights to him." Carlisle turns to Jasper. "Jasper we will need all of these papers filled out Harry is a Cullen. He will need a passport, health records, birth certificate and anything else we may need. Can you get those for us?"

There was a pause. He was staring out the window silently.

"Yeah, it won't be a problem."

* * *

_Four Days Later_

Jasper walks into the living room where the rest of his family is. Everyone is doing their own thing; Rosalie and Alice are talking together about how to decorate Harry's room, Esme is in the kitchen making lunch for Harry, Carlisle was reading a book on the benefits of early childhood education, Emmett was playing a game that he has beat about a hundred times and Edward was on the ground with Harry who kept poking Edward then Edward would pretend it hurt making Harry laugh.

Jasper walks over to Carlisle and drops a folder into his lap and then turns to sit beside his mate. Carlisle raises his eyebrow at Jasper but puts down the book to look at the contents of the folder.

After going through the papers inside he smiles and sets down the folder. He stands up and walks over to pick up Harry and gently tosses him at few inches in the air and catches him. The toddler squeals with laughter at the attention.

"Harley Mason Cullen," Harry smiles and claps his hands at the name. Carlisle laughs. "I believe we have just gained a new son, but we'll still call you Harry in respect of your parents."

The girls smile at their new brother already looking forward to all the change the tyke will bring into their lives. And that is exactly what Jasper feared but as he watched as his family celebrates he can't help but think this could be a good type of change.

Laughter is definitely contagious.

* * *

_Harry's First Christmas with the Cullen's __**Age One**_

"Do you think we got enough presents?" Alice asks. "What if we forgot something that he would've liked?"

Alice looks over the pile of presents for their youngest member trying to figure out if there was anything they could've forgotten.

"Alice, he is only one. He will barely understand what is going on let alone care what he is given." Edward says when he walks in the room where Alice and Rosalie are busy wrapping the gifts they had bought just a few hours ago. Harry was nestled into his shoulder fast asleep, unaware of all the fuss that is being made over him.

"It's his first Christmas with us. We want it to be as special for him as it is for us." Rosalie says while not looking away from the bow she is intricately tying. "Even Jasper got him something."

"Contrary to what you all believe I do not hate Harry," Jasper says. "and I do like having him around, but just think he would be better off somewhere else."

"I think Harley is happy where he is and it would hurt him more to force him to adjust to yet another family." Esme says smiling down at her youngest son in the arms of her first son. "And plus we only just got him there is so many things we still need to do with him."

The rest of the morning goes about the same; wrapping gifts, decorating, cookie baking and a few more disagreements but mostly on who got to hold Harry and when.

Esme helped Harry decorate the cookies. She laughed when more of the icing and sprinkles ended up in his mouth and on his face, then on the actual cookie. Harry gave a toothy green smeared grin when questioned where all the icing went.

Carlisle held the toddler close as he read A Christmas Story. He exaggerated all of the important parts cause Harry to burst into a fit of giggles.

Emmett recruited Harry to help him cleverly place mistletoe and wait for their 'unsuspecting' victims to walk under and kiss causing Harry to laugh because Emmett would.

Rosalie and Harry, together they put the finishing touches on the Tree.

Alice and Jasper take Harry outside to play in the snow briefly before he got to cold and they brought him in to warm up by the fire to eat his cookies.

xXx

"Harry, which one do you want to open next?" A pause. "Harry?"

Alice looked away from the still fairly large pile of presents to the little boy whose eyes drooped sleepily. Harry was still tucked into Edward's arms he has been there all evening and only now is the day catching up to him leaving him exhausted.

"I think it's time for the child in the room to be tucked into bed." Esme sighs gathering Harry into her arms and bringing an end to the day.

* * *

_Harry's Second Birthday __**Age Two**_

"_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday Dear Harry!_

_Happy Birthday to YOU!"_

The Cullens cheer loudly as Esme brings in a large cake with lions and tigers made of icing decorating the top. It was obviously too large for the two-year-old to eat on his own but Esme got carried away in the kitchen and needed to make something the boy would love.

Harry laughs and claps his hands at the big cake.

"Roar! Grrr. Hawy wion too." Harry bares his teeth at the cake growling.

Everyone smiles at him. The little boy continues to make growling sound and Edward's eyes widen as he watches the tyke's canines length and grows a fluffy mane and ears. Esme gasps and the rest of the Cullens watch in shock as their son/brother becomes more feline. Alice stands up from her spot to go over and scratch behind Harry's ears.

"Yes you are, Harry. You are a very scary and absolutely adorable lion cub." Alice coos.

They all knew of Harry's 'Special Talents' for a while now. It started with things moving off of shelves and into the toddler's awaiting hands. He especially liked changing the hair colour of the rest of the Cullens, he found that particular trick endlessly amusing. It was nowhere near as amusing to them since it took three weeks for the accidental magic to wear off turning their neon hair back to normal.

But this was different from everything else Harry has done so far and none of them besides Alice knows how to react.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Rosalie breaks the silence and bends down to kiss the two-year olds cheek

"Bir-day Wosie!" Harry exclaims laughing happily

"It's not my birthday silly, it's yours." She pokes the toddler causing him to burst out into a fit of giggles. "Well I don't know about the birthday boy but I want a piece of that yummy-looking cake."

"Me cake too!" Harry exclaims.

* * *

_Harry __**Age Five**_

"Rosie! Jazz!" Harry runs through the house yelling. "Eddie! Ally! Em!"

The vampires smile to themselves at the excited boy. Even though the kid is running around and yelling it's only his voice they can hear. After growing up with vampires the child learn to move around the house without making a sound but unfortunately his voice hasn't got the memo yet.

"Look! Look! Look!" Harry slowly opens his hand to reveal his treasure.

"Oh Harry, what a pretty flower?" Rosalie cooed smiling at her youngest brother.

Harry giggled and ran around showing everyone the flower he had cleverly found. It was prettier than all the other flowers and Harry thought it would look great as a decoration on their table.

"It's for on our table, so everyone can see it." He had a bright smile on his face that was contagious and had everyone else in the room smiling too.

"And that is exactly where it will go then." Esme smiled. "Want to help me get some water for it?"

"Yep." Harry smiled again and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

_Harry__** Age Seven**_

"But why can't I go too?" Harry whined. Tears escape his emerald eyes as he watches his brothers and sisters prepare for a night out without him.

"Because it's too dangerous, Harr-Bear." Rosalie puts down her jacket and kneels down beside the crying boy. "We won't be gone long and when we're back we'll go get you a special treat."

They all hated seeing Harry so sad but they couldn't take him with hunting it was too dangerous especially when they would be loss in the hunt and Harley would just be a beating heart. None of them would be able to live with themselves if they hurt their little brother. And they also knew they couldn't try explaining why they couldn't take him with because they didn't want him to fear them.

They had to do all they could to protect him even if that meant leaving out a few details.

"W-what kind of t-treat?" Harry sniffles

"It's a secret." Edward says with a wink.

Harry gave a small smile and left the room. They all watched him go and each made a mental promise to make it up to their favourite emerald-eyed brother.

* * *

_Harry __**Age Eleven **_

Harry's fingers glide over the keys gracefully and without a mistake. He doesn't love Clair De Lune as much as Edward did but it was the first song he was ever taught and every time he played it Edward smiled and made him happy so he would play it.

"Look at you Harry you're already playing like a pro." Edward ruffles his hair and sits on the bench beside him. Harry shakes his hand away.

"Thanks Edward. And my name is Harley I'm not a baby anymore." Harry says. Edward holds back a smile trying to be serious.

"I never said you were a baby." Edward says

"I know but everyone treats me like I am. And I'm not."

Edward sighs he knows he can't change Harry's mind once he's got a thought stuck in his head, but he can try. He's seen how stubborn Harry can be when he wants to be.

"We just care about you a lot and that makes us worry which in turn causes us to be a bit protective."

"A bit?" Harry huffs.

He wasn't a baby or a toddler anymore and he was sick of being treated like he was. He just wanted to be treated like everyone else in his family. No one followed Edward around when he went for a walk. No one questioned if what Jasper did was safe. No one was constantly listening to what Rosalie was doing in the next room or upstairs. Everyone else in this family at least got a bit of privacy he didn't.

But he can deal with it because it's his family's way of showing their love no matter how suffocating it could be.

"Harley, come here please." Esme calls.

Esme was in the next room waiting for Harry.

"Coming mom." Harry knows he doesn't need to raise his voice because she can hear him perfectly fine. Vampires have incredible hearing and he could whisper his reply and she would still hear him as clear as day; an unfair advantage for a mother to have.

He smiles at Edward and makes his way into the other room.

Both of his parents are waiting for him along with someone he didn't recognize. The stranger had long grey hair and a matching beard. He was wearing a strange dress of sorts and he looked like someone who stepped off a movie screen. But what was he doing here?

"Harley Cullen? Nice to meet you." The man smiled and Harry swore his eyes twinkled.

"I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, I believe we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**~x*x~**

**Here is where the pairing votes sit as of now but you can still vote on who you want to be with Harry. **

**1) Sam-15**

**2) Seth-27**

**3) Jacob-26**

**4) Paul-10**

**5) Leah-1 **_(might put her with someone else though, since I want this to be slash)_

**Thank you for reading, reviews are always welcomed and read so thank you for everyone I get **

**NEXT CHAPTER- Albus talks to the Cullens about Hogwarts**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So this chapter will be mostly time skips of Harry and the Cullen's as he grows up with them**_

_**I DO NOT own Twilight and/or Harry Potter**_

_**WARNING! Will eventually be SLASH considered yourself warned**_

**Yes I know it's has been a LONG time since I last updated and well the reason why is because of many various reasons PLUS I've been kind of short on inspiration for this story.**

**And here is this chapter it is kind of boring and has a lot of explanation and talking but it is needed so that everyone doesn't keep asking me why Harry is going to Hogwarts when he lives in America. I hope this chapter clears up the confusion then.**

**Please Enjoy**

**IMPORTANT!**

**I noticed a big mistake I made early in the story with the plot and timeline**

**And that mistake was BELLA. When I first started this I wrote it so the Cullen's lived in Forks but later I changed this because I wanted Harry and his Boyfriend not to have such a large age difference. So I changed the bit saying the Cullens lived in Forks but when I changed this I forgot to take Bella out of the story also. I have taken her out now. And by doing so it only changed the first few sentences of chapter two and the rest is still the same. So really there is no need to go back and reread it because really nothing has changed. **

**THINGS THAT HAVE CHANGED- They do NOT live in Forks yet. Edward has not yet met Bella. This will happen just not yet.**

**I am soooooo sorry for the confusion this has caused and if you see any other mistakes like this please point them out.**

**~x*x~**

* * *

_**Last Chapter**_

"_Harley, come here please." Esme calls. _

_Esme was in the next room waiting for Harry._

"_Coming mom." Harry knows he doesn't need to raise his voice because she can hear him perfectly fine. Vampires have incredible hearing and he could whisper his reply and she would still hear him as clear as day; an unfair advantage for a mother to have._

_He smiles at Edward and makes his way into the other room._

_Both of his parents are waiting for him along with someone he didn't recognize. The stranger had long grey hair and a matching beard. He was wearing a strange dress of sorts and he looked like someone who stepped off a movie screen. But what was he doing here?_

"_Harley Cullen? Nice to meet you." The man smiled and Harry swore his eyes twinkled. _

"_I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, I believe we have a lot to talk about."_

**xXx**

"Headmaster?" Harry asked and thought for a few moments before continuing. "What private school are you here on behalf of Headmaster?"

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled a bit more watching Harley.

"You are a smart young man, aren't you?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"I could be considered smart. But that would depend on the type of intelligence we are measuring in reference to that statement; since I could be considered smart in one way and stupid in another. So I guess it is a matter of opinion." Harry smirked.

Harry was raised around a family who all had years of knowledge at their disposal and if some of that knowledge rubbed off on him he wouldn't complain. And if was more likely to of rubbed off was sarcasm and the art of being a smartass, well then that wouldn't be his fault would it?

"Harley, please." Esme fixes her son with a stern gaze before turning back to their visitor. "Though a bit mouthy my son did ask a valid question. What school are you here on behalf of?"

"Ah yes, a valid question indeed; I am here on behalf of _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. As you must have noticed, Harley here, has in the past made displays that could only be described as 'magic', am I correct?" Esme nods. "At our school we specialized in teaching children how to control their abilities so they do not hurt themselves or others. It is also to ensure that the Wizarding World continues to stay hidden. Your family, Mrs. Cullen, knows how important that is because we share this constant threat."

The Cullens definitely knew the struggle involved with keeping their true indemnities a secret. It was the reason they had to move so often so that no one notices that they don't age.

"Yes we understand Headmaster, and I'm guessing the reason you are here is because you wish for my son to attend your school. If you will excuse me for a few moments I believe the tea is ready." Esme says

"That's quite alright." Dumbledore replies

Esme straightens out her dress and stands to fetch the tea from the kitchen.

Harley watches as his mom leaves the room leaving him alone with this stranger. This either be awkward or a disaster. But it didn't matter which because Harry would not be responsible for whatever happened.

"So Harley." Dumbledore turns to him. "Are you interested in attending our school at all?"

"I am undecided at the moment Headmaster." Harry looks through the doorway and sees Rosalie watching the conversation closely. Harry just smiles softly at her and turns back. "I like staying close to home and I like it at my current school. But it would be nice to learn more about what I am capable of and learning to control it. How far is this school?"

Dumbledore straightened out his robes in preparation before speaking.

"The school is located in Scotland. It is in an isolated enough area that it easily goes unnoticed by the public."

"Oh my." Esme gasps.

Harley looked away catches Rosalie's eye as she comes into the room and sits on Harry's other side

"That far? Isn't there a magical school closer to home that he could attend?" Esme asks choosing the seat closer to her son to sit on.

"Yes, there is one. It is called _Salem's Witches' School_ but this school only accepts female students and seeing as Harley is not female he will not be allowed to attend there. You need to understand that the Magical community here in the United States is very minimal ever since the Salem Witch Trials where every witch and wizard who survived escaped to the UK for safety. A few witches stayed but went into hiding and later went on to open the _Salem's Witches' School_. They were cut off from the rest of the Wizarding World and grew up thinking that only females had power of magic." His eyes grow more distant as his story goes on. "It was only a few hundred years after opening the school did they learn of the existence of the rest of our world and by then they were too stuck in their own way that they were not willing to change."

"That's a very sad story." Esme says softly.

"Yes it is, we have tried for years to get them to allow males to attend their school but so far we have not had any luck."

"So all the wizard's born in America attend Hogwarts then" Rosalie asks. "That's a lot of extra students to accommodate for."

Rosalie grabs her brother's hand between the two of hers.

"Actually it is not as many students as you would think. The wizarding population here is not very large and predominately female and a wizard being born into one of those family that hid during the trials is extremely rare and even when a son is bore to them in most cases he will turn out to be a squib." He notices the confused looks around the room. "A squib is a non-magical person who is born to at least one magical parent."

"This school…" Rosalie starts slowly. "It is a far commute each day for Harry to get there and-"

"Miss Rosalie," Dumbledore says cutting off the end of her question. "I apologize for any confusion but it seems I left out a very important piece of information. Hogwarts, because of its demanding work load is a boarding school and we would require that Harley stay in the dorms with the other students until the school is let out in the summer. He will be allowed to return home for Christmas for a few weeks. And we do not stop students from mailing home, in fact, we encourage them to."

"No." Rosalie says simply. He hands were still holding on to Harley's only now her hold was a bit firmer.

"Rosalie darling, I believe we should give this decision a bit more thought." Esme says.

"No we do not." She swiftly gets to her feet pulling Harley up with her. "Harley is not leaving his home to go away to some foreign school in the middle of nowhere where anything could hurt him because we are not there to protect him. So no."

As she talked Rosalie eyes were fixed in a fierce glare that could bring anyone else to their knees and begging for forgiveness, but Dumbledore has been up against more frightening things then a woman's scorn and held his ground firmly. And when she had finished speaking; she promptly and swiftly leaves the room guiding Harley out with her.

Esme and Dumbledore watched the pair go, neither making an attempt to stop them or to get Harley to stay.

"I am so sorry for my daughter's behaviour." Esme apologizes breaking the silence. "She is very protective over her younger brother but usually she is a lot nicer. And me and my husband will think about your offer and discuss it at length before coming to a decision."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen but unfortunately your son's situation is a lot more serious then you may think. Harley's Magic, if left untrained will continue to make outburst and could reveal the Wizarding World to the Muggle society and you must know the consequences of that happening."

Esme was torn, she knew she wanted to keep her baby as close to home for as long as possible but at the risk of his safety it was not worth it. And she knew there would be no discussion with her husband because he would say the same thing.

"When does he need to be ready?"

**xXx**

Upstairs Rosalie stiffens beside Harley stopping mid-sentence and stares at the door in disbelief.

"Rosie?" Harley looks over at her in confusion.

Harley doesn't know how he should feel about this situation. The possibility of leaving home for so long was both daunting and exciting. He didn't want to leave home and his family but learning more about magic and getting go somewhere without his whole family watching every step he made sounded so exciting. It sounded like an adventure and Harley wanted to go but also didn't.

His sister Rose seemed so upset with the situation that it made him feel bad for being excited. Even his mom looked sad when the Headmaster mentioned it was so far. He didn't want to make anyone upset so maybe staying would be the best opinion that way no one was upset.

He would get to stay at home and keep going to a regular school and he would be alright with that.

"They're sending you away." Rosalie voice is barely above a whisper and he has to strain to hear her but he is able to make out the words.

"What? Why?" He asks, mom seems so sad that he would be leaving so why would she agree?

"For your safety," Rosalie turned to face her baby brother. "You need to have the right education so you know how to control your magic, and with going there you would never learn."

"Oh….but I will have a lot of time left before I need to go so we can spend a lot of time together then." Harry tries saying giving her a smile to reassure her.

"You leave in a month. One month is all we get." She huffs. "We only get a month to say goodbye."

"It's not forever Rosie; I will be back for Christmas and again for summer. So we are given time to make up for lost time." Harry moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her in a tight hug he knew she needed. "I will definitely miss you."

"I'll miss you too HarBear." She squeezes him closer trying to keep her precious brother as close as possible and at the same time trying not to break him.

Rosalie was more of a second mom Harley than a sister and he knew she would be one of the ones he would miss the most while he is gone.

The door to Rosalie's room flies open startling them both, and behind the door is a very bouncy Alice smiling brightly and clapping her hands.

"Oh Harley we are going to have so much fun!" Alice laughs.

Either her happiness is contagious or her mate is using his special talent because soon Harley can feel the excitement start to bubble inside him too wondering what Alice was talking about.

"Why?" Harley asks.

"Because we aren't going to see you for a long time so we have to make the rest of this summer count. Everyone downstairs already has their own ideas what to do with you and of course we are going to take tons of pictures for the scrapbook." Harley can tell Alice is already in her own little world of planning that she forgot not everyone knows what she does.

"What scrapbook, Alice?"

"The one we are going to make for you to bring with of course, silly." Alice grabs his hands when she says this and pulls him towards the door.

"Yes! That's a great idea Alice!" Rosalie smiles excitedly. "That way whenever you want to see us or are lonely you will still have us will you."

"A triple-bind hardcover in blue? Or green?" Alice asks

"No, it has to be black and green just like our little Harry."

"Yes! And for the pages we should alternate between a soft mint and a pale grey."

"What about…" The two girls voices trail off the further they get until Harley can't hear them anymore. He laughs knowing they will be talking about it all night. Girls are so confusing.

"Hey little man." Emmett peeks around the corner of the door. "Want to be my partner and help me beat Edward."

"Yeah!"

This summer will definitely be memorable.

* * *

**~x*x~**

**Here is where the pairing votes sit as of now but you can still vote on who you want to be with Harry. **

**1) Sam- 21**

**2) Seth- 48**

**3) Jacob- 35**

**4) Paul-17**

**5) Multiple(**_**two wolves imprint on Harley?**_**)- 7**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are always welcomed and read so thank you for every single one I get **


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT own Twilight and/or Harry Potter**_

_**WARNING! Will eventually be SLASH considered yourself warned**_

**Yes I know it's has been a LONG time since I last updated and well the reason why is because of many various reasons **

**I have had such little inspiration for this story, but I'm not giving up on it. Just be patient with me and this story and hopefully we don't disappoint **

**Please Enjoy!**

**xXxiiixXx**

"Did you remember to pack some snacks in case you get hungry on the way there?"

"Yes mom." He nodded remembering the small

"What about your cd collection?"

"Already packed them, Edward." He added another two pancakes to his plate.

"Your new clothes?"

"You packed those, Alice. You did it for me, so do you even need to ask?" Harley rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Just making sure you knew where they were…" She hummed.

"Leo?"

Harley gasped and dropped his fork. He ran up the stairs to his room and ran to his bed where a little stuffed griffin waited for him on his bed where he left it. Maybe Harley was getting a little old to be carrying around a stuffed animal; but he didn't really care he needed someone familiar there to make it less horrible.

He grabbed Leo and hugged him tightly. Even eleven-year-olds need a friend to make sure they won't be alone. Leo would make sure Harley wouldn't be alone and remind him of home.

"Are you not a little old for stuffed animals?" He recognizes Edwards teasing voice from behind him and doesn't even bother

Harley turns towards him and tilts his head slightly in the way Rosie taught him and replies innocently "Aren't you a little old to be attending high school?" He turns away again smirking.

"Touché, little bug."

"I told you not to call me that anymore." Harley pouted.

"You also told me that you were a beautiful princess and wanted us to call you Hari-Rose from now on."

"I was five!" Harley's faces flushes in embarrassment. "Let it go already."

"But you see my problem? How are we supposed to know what to believe?" Edward takes a book from its place on the shelf to leaf through it.

"Because I'm older now and I know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, do you now?" Edward smirks getting a little

"Yep." Harley smiles to himself holding Leo a little closer. He sneaks a little closer to his baby brother

Edward stops his tickle assault just as quickly as he started "Mom wants you?"

Harley's breaths come in gasps. Sometimes he really resents the fact he is the only human because it gives his brothers and sisters an unfair advantage over him. Maybe he'll learn something useful at school to give him the advantage for once.

"I'll be right down mom." Harley replies as soon as he catches his breath and hurriedly escaping his torturer to see what his mom wanted.

"Mom?" They enter the kitchen. Leo held firmly in his hands. Once he reaches where his bags lay on the table he carefully places it inside where Leo will be safe.  
"Good, you are ready. We should get going if we don't want to be late."  
"Aw, is it that time already?" Rosalie sneaks up behind her baby brother to wrap him in a tight hug. Instinctively Harley leans into the hug, reveling in the last touches for a long time from his family. Of home. He goes over to the other table and grabs the last of his school book that they bought last week.  
The headmaster had left them a portkey that brought them to Diagon Alley so they could get all the supplies he needed for school.

It was an interesting experience for his first time seeing so much magic in one place. And he was really glad he got to share it with his family.

_F__lashback~_

"_Everybody ready?"_

"_Wait, wait, wait. One more thing." Alice lets go of her boyfriend's hand and disappears into the next room before reappearing a few seconds later. "Okay, we're ready."__  
__"Okay, everyone come closer and touch the book at the same time." Esme ushered her children closer._

_Harley looks nervously at the book not really sure about this new form of travel._

"_Here we go." Carlisle rubs his youngest son's shoulder and reaches for the book the same time. _

_The was a terrible feeling like he was getting sucked into a void through his belly button. His whole family minus himself landed gracefully on their feet. He did land on his feet but not so gracefully since his legs felt like jelly and gave way. He felt nauseous and his stomach was doing flips._

"_Here." Alice handed him some anti-nausea pills and rubbed his back._

"_A little warning would have been nice." He grumbled accepting the pills._

"_Wouldn't of changed a thing." Alice hummed. _

"_So what first?"_

"_OWLS!" Alice said excitedly clasping her hands together._

"_Oh yeah! Can we please? Please?" Harley asks. He's never had a pet before since they move so often it wouldn't be fair to it to have to change home so often and not understanding why._

"_To the owls!" Carlisle says following Alice's lead_

_They make it to 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' in no time and Alice, Harley and Emment disappear inside. _

_They look around a bit before an owl changes Harley's eye. A beautiful Snowy Owl who is watches him curiously from its cage._

"_This one." Esme looks away from the proud-looking tawny owl to see her son's choice. Rosalie comes up beside him and gives the owl the once over._

"_She's beautiful." _

"_Nice choice sweetheart." Esme pets the bird through the cage. "I think we are are going to go with this handsome fella." She motioned towards the tawny owl she was looking at before._

_With the decisions made they leave the shop and the owls to continue shopping._

_Next, they stop at 'Madam Malkin's' and got some school robes fitted. Which was pretty boring.__  
__Then they stopped for some ice cream and he got to eat whatever his family didn't. They all order something for themselves because Harley felt awkward being the only one to order something. But of course they didn't actually eat anything so Harley got whatever else he could stomach.__  
Wand shopping__ was a little more difficult because it took so long and was kind of boring in Harley's opinion. Wand after wand rejected him. Until a wand that was kept behind the counter in a special box started to shake. That caused the box the drop and the wand to fall out.__It flew off the floor just as the store owner went to pick it up and flew into Harley's hand. __The wand chose__Har__ley._

_Then the store owner started to say something about another wand that has the same core or some like that. Harley couldn't be bothered with listening more, because his feet were starting to ache and he really just couldn't care less._

_Alice smirked down at her baby brother since had listened and knew how this wand was special._

_"__A__ special wand for our spec__ial boy." She ruffled his hair teasingly and started for the door.__  
"Alice that is soooo cheesy__.__"__ Harley groaned but secretly smiling._

"_Come on children, we only have a couple more stops." _

"_Coming." Harley meets Rosalie at the door and takes her hand. The blonde smiles sweetly and squeezes his hand slightly before leaving the shop. _

_Harley would be taking a Potions class which he would need supplies, which was their next stop. Esme held the letter in her hands with the list of supplies he would need this year and she looked it over again as they walked._

_Over the years Harley had noticed that his family gets noticed a lot. People's eyes tend to watch them in wonder. He would admit they were a very beautiful family who walked with a sense of importance. Even here he sees many people watching them and they just keep walking as if they were not._

_He liked the attention sometimes it made him feel special. But he preferred to fade into the background. _

_They come to a shop that looks like it could have the supplies they need. Sure enough, all of the non- literature supplies where in this store._

"_Harley. Why don't you let your brothers carry some of that stuff for you." Carlisle said, noticing Harley attempting to carry too much and was having a little trouble seeing where he was going._

"_No, I think I've got it." It wasn't too difficult. What it was, was a balancing act. He carefully makes his way to the counter. He didn't see the man who was already standing there dropping off some potions to be sold. That was a mistake because the next second he was colliding with their back. _

_Thankfully, Edward's reflexes were in great working order and he steadies Harley while simultaneously taking the supplies from Harley. He places everything on the counter carefully._

"_Be careful little brother, you could hurt someone." Edward rubs Harley's looked up shyly and the man he bumped into._

"_I am very sorry that I bumped into you sir, I should have looked where I was going. My most sincere apology." He said remembering the manners his mom taught him._

"_That is quite alright young man." The man replied easily as he turned to leave._

"_Snape. Your payment." The store owner called right as the man reached the door,_

"_Ah yes." He takes the held out pouch. "Thank you." He says as he leaves meeting Harley's eyes briefly before exiting. There was something familiar about those eyes but Harley couldn't figure out what or why..._

_Oh well._

_They __finish__ed__ the day by getting Ha__rley__'s books __he would need from a nearby store. Because they knew this would be Harley's favourite stop they saved it for last so he could spend as much time here as he wished. Harley's eyes widened at his first glance from the doorway. _

_There was so many books!_

_Started by grabbing all the books on his supply list. That was finished quickly enough and then he started pulling books that caught his interest and soon enough the stack of books he chose was twice as high as the stack of school books. He was a happy boy._

_The last stop of the day was to pick__his and the family owl__ up from the shop__ to bring them home. And then they returning home.__  
~__F__lashback__ Ends_

They arrive at the apparation point where a teacher from Hogswarts was supposed arrive to bring Harley to the train station.

"I'm going the miss you all so much."

"Not as much as we are going to miss you little bug." Alice couldn't hold herself back any longer and practically pounced Harley trapping him in a tight bear hug. "I might just take you back home and lock you away forever. I don't want to say goodbye to my baby brother." She pouts. Jasper comes up beside them joining the hug and messes up his hair.

"Behave yourself, bug." Jasper teased.

"Don't call me that." He hugged them back as tight as he could.

"You love it, kiddo." Emment hugs him next patting his back. Rosalie hugs him the second Emment lets go. She kisses the top of his head gently and caresses his back. Harley looks up at her; if she could she would be crying. Rosalie was basically a second mother to him and he knew this was the hardest on her.

"I'll be home in no time Rosie."

"You better." She kisses his head again and brings him closer.

There's a loud _*crack*_ and suddenly there is another person with them. Harley recognizes the man immediately as the man from the store that he bumped into. Oh no...

"I am Professor Snape, I will be taking Mister Harley Cullen to school."

Rosalie reluctantly lets he walks over to his parents hugging them both. He was going to miss everyone so much. He has never been away from his family before and it is all terrifying. And his stomach keeps doing flips.

"You'll be alright." He meets Edward's comforting gaze. He runs to his brother and hugs him tightly. Edward has always been his security blanket. Whenever he was scared, Edward was there to comfort him. He was his brother and best friend, and he knew he would miss him the most.

"Promise?" Harley whispers.

"Always. I never break a promise."

"I know."

The professor sighs loudly before clearing his throat.

"Well come along. I do not have all day." He says coldly. Harley says his final goodbyes before walking to the professor. Snape takes Harley's hand.

And with a _*crack*_ they are gone.

**~x*x~**

**Just a warning though, I will not be writing a lot of Harley's school years. **

**Which house should Harley be sorted into? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff?**

**Pairing has been decided! As of right now it will be kept as a secret and I will surprise you when the pursuit of Harry's heart begins!**


End file.
